


Stripes v. Solids

by DestinyFreeReally



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-01
Updated: 2016-09-01
Packaged: 2018-08-12 08:42:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7928212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DestinyFreeReally/pseuds/DestinyFreeReally
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short and fluffy, Shorty's on a weekend. I count playing pool as a sport, if anyone's wildly curious.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stripes v. Solids

      They'd put down three Revenants this week, which wasn't a lot but it wasn't none. They had had to go hunt for them, which was encouraging that at least demons weren't openly wandering around populated areas slaughtering innocent people. So, in an unprecedented event, Serious Business Marshall Dolls acquiesced to a night on the town in Purgatory. Technically, that actually just looked like Wynonna and Dolls, and Waverly and Nicole, in two-man teams of pool at Shorty's. But Wynonna took what she could get, and took another beer from his hand. He looked  _different_ to her for some reason. Lighter or something, freer; compared to hunting down demons and killing them, she reminded herself. Compared to that, he looked easy in Shorty's.  
  
        "Hey, I've spent years in Europe, not to mention the States, beating every sonuvabitch who looked at me funny at pool. Sometimes for money, sure, for drinks, for information..."  _Bragging rights_ , like tonight at Shorty's; Wynonna was teasing the rest of them for being too chicken to play for any real cash. She felt a little rusty, but was confident she could get back into the groove.  
  
      Nicole and Waverly weren't  _bad_ , they certainly made a good team; Nicole was loose and relaxed, having fun out of uniform. And Waverly was... a bit drunker than she'd been in recent history. But after all, she was an Earp, Wynonna had teased.   
  
    "Really? Years in Europe and you _just_ learned how to beat dudes at pool?" Dolls bumped his pool teammate on the shoulder and she threw him a warning glance. "Oh yeah, I've  _seen_ that rap sheet from France, Deputy." He dropped his voice and leaned into her so only she could hear.   
  
   "It's not a  _rap sheet_ , thank you, they questioned me and I had nothing to say. Still don't, as a matter of fact. How do you even  _know_ about that?" She scowled. " _Nevermind_ yadda, yadda- government yadda- yadda. You're just perpetuating the big brother mind-chippy stereotype, you know." She pocketed another striped pool ball, and looked up to his wide-grinned, amused face. "Oh, you son of a bitch."  
  
   "I don't know  _anything_ about France, Earp. Lucky guess. You haveta tell me that story sometime, though. I'm sure the US Government would be extremely interested in the rest of that. Myself, as well." He shifted his position around the table, trying not to laugh, and he missed a shot.  
  
   "Oh my  _god_ , will you two get a room, some of us are trying to play pool, here." Nicole smiled big and stepped between Wynonna and Dolls, gesturing at Waverly to take her next shot at a solid ball near a corner pocket.   
  
   "Yikes, don't give Dolls a room- his version of foreplay probably involves corporal punishment and interrogation." Wynonna teased and slugged back something that was cool down her throat but left an aftertaste like an ashtray. Just how she liked it. "I bet all the girls just crumble for him," She clicked her tongue.  
  
    "Mmm, jealous, Earp?" Dolls quirked an eyebrow, a hint of a smile ready to tease her right back.   
  
    There was a moment of  _something_ , between them. A more-than-flirting moment of eye contact and communication.  
  
     "And weren't you the one who pulled a  _knife_ on Champ?" Waverly broke the moment and tipsily waved her pool stick, steadied by Nicole's arm slung over her now. She was just shy of pleasantly buzzed on this lovely night off, and she liked it. Even if her and Nicole were getting their asses handed to them. But hey, Waverly was drunk. She could handle losing a friendly, sisterly competition, snuggling up to Nicole.  
  
    "I-" Wynonna gasped incredulously. Betrayed by her own sweet, little, baby sister. "It wasn't like  _that-_ I just wanted the twerp to spill the beans about what he saw at the Homestead; things got a little  _rough and_ pointy _,_ alright." She shrugged over her shoulder, gone to get another drink from the bar.   
  
    When she returned it was her turn, and handing her drink to Dolls, she missed the shot with an emphatic utterance of ' _shit_.'  
  
    "I wanna switch teams next game.  _The Man's_ holding me back." Smiling, Wynonna fielded Dolls' fake slap on her arm.   
  
    "You wish, Earp. You wish." 


End file.
